tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Setsuna
Setsuna was a Weaver and a member of the Black Fang, appearing in The New Kingdoms. She was the daughter of the Breton/Akaviri Lucien, and the Akaviri Luna. To her father, she seems to be little more than a weapon, and her mother does not treat her any special either. She has proven very repulsive and even downright sadistic, despite her very young age. She was a very powerful warrior, both in the ways of spell and sword, and did not hesitate to use everything at her disposal as a weapon to crush her enemies. Past Little is known of Setsuna's past, but she likely does not have much to tell, due to her young age of six. She seems to have been trained better than any Black Fang or Weaver before her. Her father referred to her as the 'perfect weapon', but claimed that she lacked guidance. Ascension to Godhood Setsuna eventually managed to teleport to Moonshadow, where she devoured Azura, and corrupted Moonshadow, creating Setsuna's realm of Silence. She eventually devoured both Boethiah and Mephala, fusing their realms to hers, expanding upon Silence. She became the official deity of the Dunmer, whose name became more literal, as they were given dark power. The Dunmer had literally become the Dark Ones, being easily capable of umbrakinesis, manipulating darkness. Eventual Destruction Eventually, Skyrim went to war with the Black Fang. Siris Steelfang and his brother Horus directly went to Setsuna's realm to destroy her, as they recognized that they had to bring her end, if Skyrim was to remain stable. Horus led a massive army of Tranquil Guardians to completely erase everything in the realm of Silence. This was also to destroy a potential cosmic threat without the loss of mortal lives. Siris directly attacked Setsuna. She was no match for him given the limitations of her powers and was depowered by Siris, losing all her abilities and godhood. Siris also gave her morality and emotion, before banishing her to Mundus as a common mortal, with no ability to relearn any skills she once knew. Setsuna's destruction also marked the point when every Weaver lost their powers and became mortals. This would lead to their defeat eventually. The dunmer were returned to their old selves. Personality and Nature Setsuna has proven to be very intelligent and wise, and is very good at manipulating everything and everyone around her. She tends to always know what she is doing, but has also proven to 'lose control' on occasion. Whether she actually loses control, or just loosens up, is unknown. She has proven to be very sadistic and extremely repulsive on occasion. She enjoys fighting and killing, and she only barely bothers to draw the line between friend and foe. She knows no fear, and therefore fears no consequence. She has acted slightly necrophilic on occasion, though whether this is legitimate necrophilia, or just an extension of her repulsive nature, remains unknown. She seems to consider Mundus a major puppet show, with her as the puppet master, controlling everything from the shadows, as is the Black Fang way. Setsuna's personality after Siris stripped her of her powers is unknown. but she was given a conscience, a good sense of morality and the full spectrum of emotion. It is very likely she will engage in self hate, as she realizes just how repulsive her actions were. Equipment Her outfit is standard female Black Fang armour, enchanted to grow with the wearer. She almost always has the masked cowl raised, and does not seem particularly intent on revealing her face to anyone. She also carries a black katana, which she has sheathed on her lower back. Crimson Daedric sygils seem to appear on the blade when she fights, and especially when the blade comes into contact with blood. The Daedric sygils, when translated, spell the word 'SIN'. This blade possesses the ability to work as a conduit for her dark power. This is most notable when she casts arcs of darkness by swinging the sword. All her equipment were destroyed by Siris. No trace of them remains Powers Though most of her powers have yet to be revealed, she seems to be very effective at teleportation, even capable of doing so between realms. Like all Weavers, she is very potent in the ways of umbrakinesis, as well as morphing her body to make herself more deadly. After Siris' involvement in the defeat of the Black Fang, Setsuna lost all her powers and her godhood. She remains a mortal with no special abilities and lacks the ability to learn magic or how to fight, as Siris manipulated her fate. Setsuna was instead given a healing ability which would heal only the righteous (according to Siris' definition). Her touch would also kill any weaver or former weaver instantly, except herself. Trivia * Setsuna was a Weaver, a creature of darkness and power. * As far as mortal races go, she has many roots. While mainly Akaviri, she also has Imperial and Breton ancestry. * Setsuna has often been called a 'Yandere' by roleplayers, despite not having any manic affections for any male protagonists. This is possibly due to the fact that she often seems to be sadistic, seductive, repulsive and deadly at the same time. * Setsuna is arguably the most repulsive character in the New Kingdoms canon. * Despite her young age, she knows more than most, if not all, mortal adults. Her mind is much like a fountain of near-endless knowledge, possibly capable of competing with Apocrypha. She lost all this knowledge after Siris depowered her. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Half-Breeds